Collage Days To Wrestling Day
by JeffzGirl
Summary: Ashlen, Heather and Justin didn't know that they wre all going to go to the same collage. Now they are hoping to win a contest together.. what will happen. Contains Jeff Hardy, Candice Michelle and more!
1. Who Won

**Collage Days Go Great!!**

Heather, Ashlen, and Justin had all gone to high school together and had decided to all go to the same school without knowing. Ashlen walked into her class and and with not paying attention sat beside Justin.

"Hey I'm Ashlen", Ashlen stated to the guy sitting beside her.

"Did you say Ashlen?", Justin asked.

"That's funny.. you sound a lot like my friend Justin from high school. We both used to watch wrestling together with my other friend Heather. It …" Ashlen was cut of by Justin's words.

"Did you say Justin.. that is my name. Oh my god… ASHLEN!!" , Justin shouted.

"Justin!!" Ashlen looked over and saw her high school best friend looking

"Ok did I just here a scream that I heard everyday in high school?" Heather asked as she walked into the same math class that Justin and Ashlen were in.

Both Justin and Ashlen stopped hugging and looked over at the door. Heather was standing in the door way looking at them both.

"HEATHER!!" both Ashlen and Justin screamed at the same time… they all ran together for a group hug.

Later that day…

It was a Monday so they all gathered at Ashlen's house for Monday Night RAW… The wrestling show they watched every Monday when they were in high school. Now they could do the same things in collage. RAW just started and Ashlen came running in to the sound of Jeff Hardy's music.

"So what did I miss.." Ashlen asked as she sat down as Jeff Hardy started to talk in the mike.

"Nothing much.. but I could listen to his voice all fucking day man. I love is southern accent. It is amazing." Heather laughed as she stated.

"Would you to stop drooling over Jeff Hardy. We all know he is adorkable but come on." Justin said

'SHUT UP!!" Heather and Ashlen both shouted so they could hear Jeff's voice.

"… At the Royal Rumble and tonight I am taking you OUT!" The three friends listened to what the rain-bowed haired warrior had to say from RAW.

There was a commercial brake and the three friends started to talk about what Jeff Hardy had just said. Then a commercial come on that stopped all the talking in the living room.

"Have you wanted to be in the backstage area of RAW, SmackDown, and ECW? Well now you can be in the same spot as all your favorite WWE superstars. Enter this contest and you possible win. E-mail your information and why you think you should win and then you top 5 favorite wrestlers of all time. You can bring two friends." the commercial said as all three buddies listen carefully and Ashlen wrote down the website. Ashlen entered the website

"This can't be too hard." Ashlen said.

Heather started to type her name into the givin space to enter the contest. She had already entered Justin and Ashlen's names and info. They had her do it becuase she was the pne the could type fast in the group.

Three Weeks Later...

"And tonight on RAW we will tell the world who won the contest back in March. Who were the lucky three friends comming to hang with the RAW, ECW, and SmackDown rosters?" JR announced to all the fans watching at home... three were Heather, Justin, and Ashlen.

Most of RAW past and it was now 10:30pm and they were getting ready to tell eveeryone what the names was. The person who had the honor of telling everyone was non other then Ashlen, Heather and Justins favorite wretler Jeff Hardy.

"And the winner is..." Jeff said as the three friends crossed there fingers...


	2. Who Is At The Door?

The three friends watched the TV as Jeff Hardy pulled a name out of the envelope to read to all of the fans watching around the world. Jeff looked into the camera…

"Well this name is Ashlen Fyreheart…."

Ashlen looked at Justin and Heather.. all three friends started screaming….

"Oh My God we won… WE WON!!!!!" Ashlen screamed. The three friends jumped up and down… they couldn't believe it.

Little did the friends know since all of the main favorite Superstar was Jeff Hardy was coming to pick them up on the day the left.

The next day Ashlen got a letter in the mail. She hadn't bothered to read it yet because she wanted to wait until later that night. Ashlen was sitting on her couch reading the letter telling her that she had to be ready with her two friends by 3 pm on Sunday. Today was Monday. She thought to herself… _I hope Justin and Heather are ready by then. _ Ashlen still had to pack and make sure her friends were packed as well.

" _Let me show you what love is… Let me show you how to move your body…" _ Ashlen's phone rang. By the ring tone she knew it was Heather was calling her.

"What the hell do you want?" Ashlen said jokingly as she answered the phone.

"Well fine I will just hang-up." Heather said back trying not to laugh.

"Well it is a good thing you called because I got a letter telling me the time we have to be ready by because we have a limo coming to pick us up to go to our hotel in the state that RAW is going to be in" Ashlen explained still looking at her letter.

"Well I guess I will text Justin and let him know that we need to be packed by Friday or Saturday night and be at your house on Sunday by 12 pm. Cool??" Heather was asking her best friend if that was ok to do that.

"That would be awesome So I got to go so I can start packing." Ashlen said.

"Okay… bye" Heather stated as she hung up the phone.

Ashlen walked up her stairs to get to her wrestling filled room. She had every poster she had gotten from her WWE Magazine subscription. She has a Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels cut-outs; one in one corner and the other in the corner across from it. She has a collage of her favorite diva's she made herself framed on her all. Most of the collage was taken up by Ashley and Candice Michelle. Ashlen was so excited.

4 days later…….

At Heathers house….

4 days have passed and Heather couldn't wait. She has one more day till she has to packed and had to days until she was going with Ashlen and Justin to RAW, ECW, and the SmackDown locker rooms. She has had her stuff packed since Tuesday night, Wednesday morning. She wondered if Justin and Ashlen were ready too. Sop she called Justin.

At Justin's dorm…

" _Living threw the darkest days this fire burns always." _ Justin answered his phone.

"Hello" Justin said.

"Hey I was just wondering if you were ready?" Heather asked

"Yea. I have been ready since Tuesday night." Justin told Heather.

" Really?? Me too" Heather giggled.

"Well Do you know if Ashlen is ready yet?"

"No I don't.. Why don't we call her" Heather suggested.

" Ok… hold on.." Justin said as he put Heather on hold.

At Ashlen's House

" _If you semmmlllll what The Rock… is cookin" _Ashlen answered her phone.

"Hello?" Ashlen answered.

"Hey.." Justin said.

"HEY!!" Heather said happily.

"Oh… Hey guys. I thought only Justin was calling me."

" Nope… I called Justin and then Justin called you." Heather explained.

"Oh… Cool. I hope that you two are packed." Ashlen said.

"We both have been packed since Tuesday night, Wednesday morning before we went to school." Justin said.

"Oh well I have been packed since Monday night, Tuesday morning." Ashlen gloated. The three of them talked in the phone for 45 more minutes until Ashlen said it was 6:30 pm and she


End file.
